Spinning Demon
Spinning Demon, formerly called Nightmare is Topman of the Mechanical Maniacs . He first joined as "Geminiman Red", but was put into the Topman slot after the first Topman on the team quit. SD was also Gutsman.EXE on Viral Infection (and became Guts.EXE in several Mechs epilogues, just to confuse people). He was one of the main epilogue writers from Series 2 - Series 4. Personality He often exhibits a holier-than-thou attitude, even eclipsing Geminiman’s ego most of the time. Despite this, Topman is probably the easiest of the Mechs to get along with, second only to Spark-Chan, and he possesses a no-so-subtle sense of humour. He is a self-described “grammar Nazi” with a mission of correcting blaring errors and abuse of the English language, and often devises “exercises” for those on his team and beyond. SD also enjoys humiliating larger foes before actually attempting to beat them. His small stature may have contributed to a form of Napoleon complex, though Topman has also attacked just as many foes within his size-range with just as much vigour. Relationships Respects Shadowman’s authority for the most part, but still joins with Geminiman’s criticism at times; Does not get along with Snake (Raijin); works decent with Needle when needed; Friends with Hardman (Hardian), but certain aspects of Hardy’s personality get to him at times; Does not work well with Magnetman (Kenta); Neutral with Spark Chan. Abilities As Gemini Red SD had the standard set of Geminiman powers, minus the ability to split into two (as he was already split). As Topman SD wore the Transmetal 1, 2, and 3 armours. Series Information We first meet SD as "Nightmare". After a glitch in Geminiman's (Lennon's) systems makes him slit into two - one normal and the other with no personality (like the personality-less Hardman) - a satellite drops on the personality-less version of Geminiman and becomes Geminiman Red. Gemini Red claimed to be Nightmare, from the Nightmare dimension, a place where he was all powerful. He claimed his hobby was to collect worlds and had almighty powers within his own dimension, but was limited by his need for a physical form in ours. Seeing that he couldn't rule the world without help he joined up with the Mechanical Maniacs (as they were also interested in taking over the world at that time). As Gemini Red, Nightmare had many adventures with the Mechs, but never at the same time as Gemini Blue (a running gag in Series 2). In the Series 2 finale Geminis Red and Blue would merge to become Neo Geminiman in order to defeat Galvatron without knowing whether the merger would be permanent (as he and Blue were two different people). As it stands it changed Neo Geminiman into his Transmetal form with Lennon in charge and shunted Nightmare into the Topman armour (now upgraded into Transmetal Topman), SD would have many adventures with the Mechs as Topman including travelling to an alternate reality, being involved in Bizarro's attempt to control the entire team with Gamma Armour, joining the Robot Police Department, and being framed with the other Mechs for the destruction of LA (an adventure in which he would take the Quarter Knight Boomerang's hand off). In one adventure (during Series 5) SD was being teased about his claim about being an all-powerful being when he exhibited no evidence of this. In a bid to show up the other Mechs, SD used Teletraan 1 (as the Mechs were housed in the Ark, from Transformers fame) to attempt to restore his Gemini Red self (and through this, he figured, his Nightmare powers). This led to the creation of Nightmare Topman and the realization that he was not, in fact, a godlike being from another dimension, but just the satellite's program suffering a delusion. During the War, in which General Cutman threatened all of humanity with extermination and the RPD decided to install the Shutdown Code within their officers, Topman left the team to find Dr. Light, whom he felt stood the best chance of finding a way out of the War. As he did this he kept tabs on the RPD side of his team, stopping an out-of-control Shadowman from attacking his fellow Mechs before dropping out of sight again (while still rescuing Protoman). He later found Dr. Light, but he had suffered a near complete breakdown and was of little help to anyone. After General Cutman shut down the entire RPD SD led a small group (consisting of Constance, Bass, and Protoman; all of whom were mainly background characters in the story at that point) to rescue the entire faction by re-activating Crorq and triggering a "reboot code". During the 15 year gap, Topman would remain on the team while General Cutman launched his final offensive. After teaming up with Dr. Cossack, SD would be part of a group that battled the doctor's forces and would be the one who killed the doctor himself (albeit accidentally as Cossack got in the way of Topman's attack). Topman would rejoin the team and the RPD during "Life After Life." Writer's Notes Like Lennon, Nightmare was actually part of the Xtreme Team before joining the Mechs (although far more briefly). One of the reasons for his inclusion into the team was to try and build a bridge with the XT (it didn't work). As Geminiman Red Nightmare felt sensitive about jokes that he was in tights. Topman's Transmetal look, as a little kid, was based off Nintendo Power's MM2 GB article, but SD himself really disliked the look. This would be rectified many years later in Series 6 and 8, but by then he no longer cared. Nightmare Topman was created when SD felt embarrassed about his early origin and asked Gauntlet to come up with a way to fix it. SD felt War was too violent of a story for him, which is why his character was barely involved with mainly cameo appearances throughout. Of course he would still be written into the ending. Category:Epilogue Characters